Sabato Rokudō
Sabato Rokudo is Rinne's unscrupulous father. After Rinne was sent to live with his grandmother, Sabato would often sneak into his son's room to steal money from his piggybank. Over the course of Rinne's life he would often take out IOUs in his son's name, and continue to burden him under mountains of debt. Sabato also tries in vain to force his son to take over the Damashigami Company, an illegal business Sabato runs where renegade shinigami steal the souls of people who are not yet ready to die in order to pad their quotas and increase the amount of money they can earn. Rinne finds this practice disgusting, but his money loving father has no such qualms.http://www.furinkan.com/kyokai/anime/index.html Personality Sabato is a greedy man who hates work and steals from both his lovers and son alike. He often found smiling and talking in a sort of easy-going, ditzy way. He is also a moocher, often dragging Rinne into debt by borrowing money and making Rinne the co-signer. Despite that he does seem knowledgeable on all things shinigami-related and can be serious sometimes. In addition to his wastefulness with other people's money, Sabato also has a great love of women. At times he seems to have dozens of different women interested in him, yet he holds a special place in his heart for Ageha's mysterious sister, who also works as his secretary. Sabato encourages Rinne's interest in Sakura, and hopes that he will marry and take over the family business so that he can retire one day. Appearence Sabato has short but slightly wavy red hair with matching red eyes, showing that Rinne got his looks from his father History Not much is known about what he was like before but is can be asumed that he and Rinne's mother had a son but that he soon became a damashigami. When he was in highschool he is shown to be a delinquent. Relationship Tamako: '''Is Sabato's mother who is a full-blooded shinigami. The two of them don't have a very good relationship with each other as she is not afraid to smack him or even beat him to a pulp when he does something wrong, especially when it involves Rinne. '''Unknown Human Father: '''Sabato's father was an unknown male whom his mother met on his death bed and immeadiately fell in love with him. She extended his lifespan another 50 years, married him and at some point they had Sabato. Not much is known about the type of relationship the two of them had with each other. '''Rinne: '''Since Rinne was a child, Sabato would take his savings for his own uses without remorse; this would continue until his highschool years where Sabato would make Rinne a co-signer for many loans and not pay for them, leaving Rinne in perpetual debt. Because of this, Rinne is extremely resentful of his father and all damashigamis and is not above smacking him around. Equipment '''Kyuketsukasha: Meaning Bloodsucking Wheel of Fire. When something hits his weapon, it'll instantly turn whatever touched it into money, robbing the opponent of his/her assets. The item then is transported to a safe in his room. Abilities He is a damashigami and can spit out blood much like rinne can cry tears of blood when depressed or shocked. Trivia * Sabato's name in kanji is '六道鯖人'. Saba (鯖) means "mackerel" and to (人) means person. To put it another way, Sabato means "mackerel man". This is because his father, a human, died and was eventually reincarnated as a mackerel. His last name, Rokudo, is the word for the six realms of existence in the Buddhist religion. * Sabato is wearing a hokkamuri, which is a visual cue that someone is a thief or burglar in japan. * Sabato's father was an unknown human male, therefore this would make Sabato a "half-breed" of having both human and shinigami blood. It's also interesting that in the anime scheduled to be released this coming spring that the he will be voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi who is best known for doing the voice of InuYasha and male Ranma. Quote's "Mommy's already dead!!" Chapter 31 When Rinne tells Sabato that the money he is trying to steal was for his train fair to visit his mom "Kyuketsukasha!!"'' He yells this when he throws his weapon- which means 'Bloodsucking Wheel Of Fire'''' Category:Characters